To Slay a Dragon
by Sir Winter
Summary: For Alecor Larethire, life was good, and boring. Then a letter and a wizard in grey turned up. One-Shot.


_**To Slay a Dragon**_

Alecor Larethire looked at the man sat across from him.

A man in, grey. Seemed to describe him. Raising his glass of wine, Alecor allowed his Violet eyes to linger upon the man. The soft glows from the mage lights bathing the study in a cold light. At last, Alecor sipped his wine and set it down. His chair creaked as he leaned forwards. The taste of sweet alto wine lingering in his mouth as he spoke. Surprise more than evident in his tone.

"So, you have a Dragon problem?"

The man nodded. Shifting slightly in his seat as he did so. Hands clasped around a gnarled staff.

"That is correct."

Alecor nodded. A few more moments of silence. A rap of his fingers on the desk before speaking up.

"Forgive me, but what was your name again?"

The man chuckled.

"Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

"Ah."

Alecor looked down at the opened letter which had been the source of much pondering lately. The one that had one day appeared on his desk. He'd only gone and fetched a book from the other side of the room, and had returned to find a letter on his what had previously been, an empty desk. With no small amount of cautiousness, he'd opened it. Being the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, a Thane in all the holds, Champion for a select few Daedric Princes and various other things. Of course, most of that would probably be letters asking for help of various sorts and whatnot.

However this letter, topped it all. He'd received death threats, extortion threats and numerous other threats. Those made quite good kindling. However, none had ever requested for a meeting concerning a dragon problem in another land. True this letter had, well more stated that this Gandalf would arrive the next week, if a small discussion might be had concerning a Dragon problem so technically it wasn't a request. Alecor had wracked his brains as to where this Dragon might be. Consulting Paarthurnax, Odahviing and even Durnehviir as to where it might possibly be. As far as he knew, all Dragons either bowed to his own Thu'um, or Paarthurnax's Thu'um, or were dead. The fact that the last fight with a dragon he'd had was ten years ago certainly said something about that. Alecor's comment reflected this train of thought.

"I'm sorry If this is insulting, but as far as I know, no Dragon remains in Tamriel that is not kneeling to me, or a friend, and is well and truly alive."

Gandalf nodded.

"Indeed. Which is why I came to you. This dragon, isn't in Tamriel."

Alecor frowned.

"Is it in Akavir?"

"No."

"Yokuda?"

"No."

Another pause. Alecor decided to further his field of thinking. Dramatically.

"Atmora? Cathnoquey? Esroniet? Pyandonea? Roscrea? Thras? Yneslea? Aldmeris? Nirn? Oblivion? Aetherius? Masser? Secunder? Mundus?"

A shake of the head. Alecor broke his normally polite composure for a brief moment.

"Well, where in the name of Sanguine and all his unholy whores and concubines is it?"

Gandalf smiled.

"Another realm."

Alecor's jaw dropped, shut, dropped, shut, before he allowed it to move again.

"Did a person by the name of Sheogorath approach you before this by any chance?"

Another infuriating chuckle from Gandalf. Who shook his head again, before speaking.

"No. He did not. I can prove it."

Alecor leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Showing his disbelief in that statement by the Wizard in Grey extremely clearly.

"Well then, Prove it."

The Grey Wizard in reply, simply raised his staff and tapped it on the ground. Behind him, a white portal span into existence. Slowly, ripples emanated from the centre. Stilling the shifting white into a clear picture. A looking glass into another realm. Alecor was still for an entire minute. Before slowly, his hands moved, standing up, his chair scraped on the stone as it was pushed back. The eyes of Gandalf rested upon the high elf Dragonborn as he made his way around the desk. Violet eyes widened, remembering similar things that had happened to him before. Slowly, cautiously, a shaking hand rose, and pushed. Fingertips entered the portal and wavered. On the other side, it felt, well, it felt like a different place. Pulling back, He reached out with his magic. Silver tendrils drifting from his hand, wisps that caressed the portal tenderly. Before retracting.

Slow nods, Alecor disseminated the information he'd learned. A whole new realm! The possibilities, the adventures and more. His eyes agleam with the excitement of a child. He paced. Muttering to himself, hands waving back and forth as his thought process became audible, a habit of his.

"Amazing. Just Amazing. This confirms my theory of Alternate Realities and the possibility for travel to and from them. The possible applications are boundless. Infinite farmlands, experimental laboratory space, waste dumps, the testing of Temporal Mechanics. Why, this could change the entire Geopolitical situation in tamriel. No, possible nefarious interests. Keep to self. Selfish? yes. But much safer in both the short, middle and long run."

Alecor's attention turned sharply and suddenly onto Gandalf.

"A dragon problem you said? I'll do it on one condition."

The Grey Wizard stood, approached the High Elf, leaned on his staff.

"That depends on the Condition."

Alecor chuckled.

"Of course, of course."

He paused to gesture towards the portal.

"This realm of yours. Does it have good wine, mead and ale?"

Gandalf frowned. "Yes. Why?"

Alecor grinned.

"Well, I didn't want to have to go thirsty for a good drink whilst questing to slay this dragon for you."

He turned and walked away. Speaking over his shoulder as he did so.

"Give me five minutes. I need to check if my armour still fits."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to the respective owners. I own only the slightly odd, balding and middle aged High Elf that is Alecor Larethire.

**Authors Note: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It's just a one-shot. for this Though I might continue it if I so feel like it. But there will be future adventures in store for Alecor Larethire. Review if you wish. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
